Pequeño Pedazo del Paraíso
by Bella p.chan
Summary: -Solo jugaba contigo,ni bonita eres,ahora ya no me busques- mascullo Sasuke a la ahora su ex novia Sakura Haruno...Para después de algunos días tocar su puerta y darle un necesitado beso. ¿qué le pasara a Sasuke? ¿Acaso Sakura lo trae loco?


**Hola amigos de waohh…es mi primera historia ¡que emocionante!**

**Ok aquí vamos:**

***Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen son del grande y asombroso Masashi Kishimoto!**

***Es AU.**

***Y la narración esta en tercera persona.**

**ESPERO LES GUSTE **

**¡PEQUEÑO PEDAZO DEL PARAÍSO!**

**Primer capítulo: **Emociones fuertes

La mañana se asomaba y la luz tan brillante se enredaba entre los dobleces de las cortinas, mientras que la somnolienta chica abría lentamente sus delicados y verdosos ojos. Aquella mañana era diferente a todas, tenía un toque frío y triste en el aire.

La pesadez en su cuerpo se notaba. Se desperezo lentamente y posó sus pies en el fresco suelo para dirigirse fuera de la habitación.

Parecía un zombi, caminando sin rumbo fijo y con la mirada pérdida, es cierto ella se sentía cansada y angustiada. Su mente no se encontraba con ella en estos momentos, esta yacía pensando, divagando en los ya casi olvidados recuerdos del pelinegro, él cual la había hecho probar un pedazo del paraíso para después dejarle en corazón en mil pedazos.

Bajando de uno en uno los escalones, notaba el dolor que le producían sus músculos, ya era suficiente con que el alma le doliera, no podría soportar ahora un daño físico.

Al pisar el último escalón, su corazón palpito fuertemente al empezar a remembrar que en ese mismo lugar, el azabache le había robado un beso. Sus ojos se humedecieron, sus manos temblaban, posteriormente sus mejillas se llenaron de lágrimas intentando olvidar la tan grata sensación que le produjo ese beso.

Beso tan dulce, su primer beso el cual nunca olvidara, la suavidad y la dulzura que el azabache le había demostrado en ese momento era lo que más le llenaba de tristeza. Recuperando sus fuerzas se secó el rostro y continuó caminando hacia la cocina, se sirvió un vaso de jugo, ya que no le apetecía nada para comer, se dirigió a la sala, se sentó en el sofá y coloco el vaso en una de las mesitas de la alcoba.

Los minutos pasaban y Sakura seguía perdida en sus pensamientos, en ese instantes sus ojos alcanzaron a divisar una de las tantas fotos que tenía con su amado (se olvido desecharla junto con las otras), esto hizo que no pudiera mas. Ella pensaba que haber pasado toda la noche llorando era suficiente, pero ahora parecía que no, su frágil corazón le dolí cada vez más y más.

Imágenes de los dos felices pasaron por su cabeza, su primera cita, sus cartas, regalos, etc. Y entre esos recuerdos apareció aquel que no la hacía feliz.

No quería, no eso no, tan solo revivir el momento en el cual las palabras del ojo negro le hicieron tanto daño, aquellas frases le retumbaban en la cabeza.

-FLASH BACK-

_-Hola Sasuke-kun- dijo una sonriente peli-rosa encontrándose con un atractivo azabache en el parque, mientras que lo abrazaba por la espalda esperando sorprenderlo._

_-Aléjate de mi molestia- respondió el peli-negro con notorio fastidio._

_-Sasuke-kun ¿Qué ocurre?- comentó preocupada Sakura después de tal respuesta._

_-Escucha esto término- pronuncio Sasuke dándose la vuelta y caminando en sentido contrario de donde se encontraba la chica de ojos esmeralda._

_-No bromees Sasuke-kun eso no es gracioso- grito la chica algo angustiada corriendo hacia el azabache para después agarrarle la mano, lo cual no fue correspondido de buena forma por parte del muchacho._

_-Sakura no me busques, no me llames, deja de fastidiarme la vida-mascullo Sasuke de manera indiferente._

_-No entiendo, pero si….tu y yo…_

_-Nunca existió tu y yo entiéndelo- fue interrumpida bruscamente -Eres una ilusa al pensar que yo Sasuke Uchiha me fijaría en ti, mírate ni bonita eres, solo jugaba para divertirme y poco, pero ya me aburrí- expreso el azabache de manera brusca e inexpresiva._

_-Sasuke-kun…- susurro Sakura al borde del llanto- eso es mentira….no es verdad…..-camino lentamente hacia su ahora frío ex novio y con un dulce gesto intento abrazarlo._

_-Ya Sakura no te rebajes- dijo sin más, alejando a la peli-rosa de si, y continuando su camino._

_La muchacha no podía creerlo en qué momento su cuento de hadas se había convertido en una pesadilla por qué su amado se hacía esto por qué?..._

_-_FIN FLASH BACK**-**

Un sonido imprudente la sacó de sus recuerdos, era el timbre de la casa, el cual no dejaba de sonar. La chica con profundo desgano, se levanto, secó sus lágrimas, se dirigió a la puerta, la abrió con un gran alón, y se quedo atónita al ver la imponente figura que estaba parada en el portón de su puerta.

Era él, el culpable de su sufrimiento, quien le había despedazado el alma.

Sus ojos negros clavados en los verdes de la muchacha, ambos en un silencio profundo, cuando un violento abrazo arruino el tenso escenario. La joven confundida no supo cómo reaccionar a tan brusca sorpresa, y sin poder hacer nada se quedo quieta y perpleja en los fuertes brazos del azabache.

El joven se separo y la volvió a mirar a los ojos, su mirada era fría y no se veía luz de vida en sus ojos, en cierto punto eso la cautivaba. Los segundos pasaban tan lento como si cada uno de ellos fueran enormes minutos, de repente la joven aleja delicada pero rápidamente al azabache de ella, da unos cuantos pasos hacia atrás, continuaba confundida, no sabía qué era lo que estaba pasando.

El oji-negro algo ofendido se incorporó a su postura impotente y con una sonrisa de medio lado le mando una mirada muy subjetiva a la peli-rosa. Ella cansada de tantos juegos y del comportamiento tan extraño de Sasuke decidió terminar con todo de una vez.

-Detente- dijo firmemente, de forma decidida, pero con algo de amargura en su pecho-Estoy cansada de que te burles de mi-continuo aguantando las lagrimas en sus ojos.

-Calla y escucha- lo comunico el azabache como si fuera una orden, ella se sorprendió por el tono en su voz y sus fuerzas de continuar reclamando desaparecieron instantáneamente.

-Me voy, y vengo a despedirme- continuo Sasuke de una forma que era muy nueva en él se veía como herido casi se podía decir que sufriendo.

Después de un corto silencio se escucharon pasos provenientes del peli-negro que en un abrir y cerrar de ojos se había acercado a Sakura al punto de escuchar su respiración. Ella estaba incomoda no sabía en qué momento ocurrió eso, como había llegado a encontrarse tan cerca con quien hace un segundo quería matar.

Intento alejarse, pero fue interrumpida por un necesitado beso de parte de Sasuke.

**CONTINUARA**…..

**Hola otra vez….etto…. ¿Les gusto?...espero que SI, y no sé si quieren dejar reviews no tengo problemas...!**

**Ahhh...Odie a Sasuke cuando le dijo todo eso a Saku, pero bueno por qué? Estará tan misterioso, espero que sigan la trama pasen lindo días y chaus! **


End file.
